1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a building renovation supporting system usable in housing planning at the renovation of the building.
2. Related art of the Invention
Recently, demands for housing are diverse due to various needs by consumers. It commonly takes a lot of troubles and time to select not only bodies, but fitting appliances when the house is newly built. As in FIG. 8, personal computers CAD can be used to select not only furnishings from the room arrangement planning blueprints, but also to select housing-related fittings appliances such as air conditioning appliances and so on. End users can plan houses with understanding, effect automatic adding calculation by an adding calculating apparatus 81 of wood allotting or the like, and further, can print written estimates by the outputting apparatus 82.
Renovation of the housing is popular due to higher prices of land. Accordingly, renovation planning is commonly effected with partial use of only the blueprint creating function or the estimating function of the CAD adding calculation for the conventional use.
But the CAD adding calculating system of the conventional construction had defects in that sufficient planing support was not given to the renovation plan by the renovation of the housing. It was impossible to add in calculation only the renovation portion. Also, it was impossible to set various types of construction which was required in the case of many repairing construction in the renovation. Namely, it was not necessary to set the various types of construction, because new construction was handled collectively. Further, it was impossible for amateur, not specialist, except for first-class architects, to decide the construction type by interfering with the contents of various types of constructions. Further, although the default construction execution patterns are sometimes prepared as recommendation plan even in the CAD adding calculation system appropriate to the new constructing, there was none of the renovation, because planning presenting of the efficient renovation planning could not be effected.
Also, in the presenting method of the renovation finishing, it is very difficult, in the conventional third dimensional color path diagram, to judge the actual finishing condition, such as length feelings, whether or not the existing furniture or furniture to be purchased newly after the renovation goes well with the wall paper after the renovation, and to predict whether or not the further to be purchased newly after the renovation can be placed in terms of size.
Therefore, there is caused in the finishing image between the construction contractor and the user which may cause troubles.